<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunday by scarlettholly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260512">Sunday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly'>scarlettholly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohane's boring Sunday gets livened up when Dia invites her on a sort of date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane, Toujou Nozomi &amp; Tsushima Yoshiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sundays were a drag for most. The day before Monday, when the week restarted and so did the toil. Yohane used to feel the same, staying up too late and struggling in school the next day but she was an indifferent adult now. An indifferent adult who worked on a Sunday which so happened to be one of the busiest days for the little cafe in Tokyo that she worked in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rather simple and homely cafe with a lax vibe. The place was run by a woman named Nozomi who got along with anyone and could lighten any mood with a little bit of tasteful teasing. She was incredibly good at managing the place and had an interest in the Occult like Yohane. They got along pretty well. It was nice to have someone to talk to about theories on the Moon's effect on the Earth’s magnetism and how that influences energies in Witchcraft. Normal break room stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from having a cool boss, a working life wasn’t all that fun. This Sunday however, was going to be a little bit more interesting though because a certain someone had promised to drop by and say hi. This someone was none other than Kurosawa Dia, the affections of her teenage crush that had dulled over the years apart. They had reconnected recently and certain feelings were reawakening despite best efforts to keep them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yohane spent the whole day staring longingly at the doors to the cafe, wondering when the woman of her dreams would walk through and end her Sunday ennui. That moment came at about an hour before they closed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia strolled in confidently, looking around with a purpose that felt out of place for a casual cafe. The moment Dia spotted Yohane, she smiled. Moments later she was up close, leaning on the counter. There was an alluring look to Dia’s eyes that would cause anyone to blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yohane blushed of course. “Hey Dia-san. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia’s lips curled up even more. “Are you free tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Yohane stall a little. No order or anything of the sort, just straight… flirting? Yeah that’s what was happening now, huh? She pulled herself back into reality, grinning back and meeting Dia’s intense gaze. “For you, I’m free. What’s the plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll find out, for now it’s a mystery. What time do you finish?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh.” Yohane glanced at the clock of the wall. “About an hour from now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Dia stood up straight. “Sounds good. I’ll see you soon, alright?” Her lips were still curled up in a smile but her confidence had waned ever so slightly as the hint of blush tinted her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon,” Yohane replied, wondering if she could be a little more bold, “I look forward to this </span>
  <em>
    <span>mystery</span>
  </em>
  <span> of yours.” She added on a wink at the end for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia cleared her throat before nodding and biding her a quick farewell. Then she turned to leave the cafe. Smiling to herself, Yohane leaned against the counter in a dreamy haze as she watched Dia go. That was going to make this Sunday exciting, that's for sure. A voice called out that broke her from her lovestruck state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yohane-san~” Nozomi placed her hands down on Yohane’s shoulders, making her jump a little. “Has the Fallen Angel managed to get herself a date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning around, Yohane just stared at Nozomi for a second before scratching behind her head. “Yeah… I guess so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, from school. I’ve… uhh, liked her for a while now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re in luck.” Nozomi smirked, seeming to find her simply adorable. “Have fun but don't get too crazy. I still need you here tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Yohane reassured her. She actually liked this job so keeping it was a top priority, also this was Dia… Not exactly the most wild person. “I’ll be in for work as always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a good kid,” Nozomi commented as she crossed her arms and stared at Yohane with a proud shine in her eyes. “Sadly fun’s over and important management work calls my name. Oh, Yohane-san. Don’t worry about closing up later, just enjoy your date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Yohane bowed her head respectfully, a wide grin still plastered on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hour went by slowly but time always slowed to a crawl when waiting for something. Work eventually finished and she bid farewell to Nozomi before heading outside and looking for Dia.  When she found Dia, Yohane couldn’t help but smile. This was actually happening and she couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to reveal your mystery yet?” Yohane asked, nudging Dia gently as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s well…” Dia glanced away, seeming to be embarrassed. “There’s a theater play on. It’s called Solitude Rain and I’ve heard it’s quite good. I wanted to know if you would like to see it with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. What’s it about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A girl who can’t accept herself,” Dia answered rather melancholically. “It’s not on for a little while so I figured we could walk around a little first? I know a park with a rather nice fountain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh Dia was nervous, how cute. Yohane took her hand with a smile, holding it gently to reassure her. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A relieved sigh filled the air as Dia took a step. They walked together down a few streets until finally the buildings gave way to grass. They walked along a path and up to the fountain which was indeed rather impressive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always liked fountains.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Yohane asked, turning to Dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They boost everyone’s morale. It’s nice for people to have a place to be proud of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yohane hummed in reply, staring at this fountain and sort of understanding what Dia meant. “You’re always caring about others aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dia looked surprised. “Where is this coming from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your reasons for this being your favorite place is because it helps people…” Yohane smiled at her. “You’re better than all of heaven’s angels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things seemed to stall as Dia faulted. Unable to accept those words she grumbled a lot before pushing it away. “I think lots of people like places like this for those reasons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think lots of people don’t give a shit about fountains.” That was true for her at least. She’d never thought about it but she liked Dia’s perspective, it made her want to be better. Dia was always good at inspiring others though. “It’s nice that you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re being so nice to me… why?” Defensive as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yohane clicked her tongue. “My little demon, when has the great Fallen Angel ever not been generous to her devotees?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you still do that Fallen Angel…” she trailed off, not knowing how to word it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Kinda? I’m a full on witch now. My streams are more about teaching Wicca and self healing stuff…” She looked to Dia to see if she was interested and surprisingly there was an excited shine to her eyes. Yohane carried on. “My boss also likes this stuff so it’s nice talking to her about it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A disbelieving scoff escaped Dia’s lips. “You get on with your boss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. She’s really nice… Probably, too nice to someone like me but…” Self loathing even now… God. What was Dia going to think?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice and she’s right to be nice to you. You deserve the world.” Then Dia soured. “My boss is a bastard of a man and I never want to see him ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you take over your family business?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia shook her head. “Ruby ended up doing that. My boss is not that bad but… I’m unfortunately now a technical writer for JAXA.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yohane hummed a yes and nodded. She started thinking about how a technical writer sure sounds boring before her mind reeled at that last bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I get that reaction a lot…” She glanced away, spotting a bench and tugging Yohane along to sit down. After they were both comfortably on the bench Dia spoke, idly scratching at her mole. “I don’t think it's that big of a deal, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so full of shit. You love it, don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia looked offended and embarrassed. “Wha- No. I… Buu buu!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Dia-chan.” Yohane glared at her, still in disbelief. “Admit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Backed into a corner, Dia admitted her defeat. “I worked so hard to get my degree. Went against my family's wishes and everything... And now I suppose I’m proud of myself for getting so far. Sometimes I don’t believe it myself…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shine to her eyes that Yohane found so captivating and made her think about how she really wanted to kiss Dia right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re amazing,” Yohane said, utterly starstruck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m nothing of the sort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From fountains to fucking space. You are amazing!” Yohane deepened her voice, letting out a laugh. “Kukuku. My little demon, you are gazing into the abyss of the cosmos and interpreting oracles. It is most impressive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia shrunk down, her face red. “Stop it. Be quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, time to let her breathe. Yohane simply smiled at her and waited for that blush and shyness to fade. When it did, she tried to be a little bold. “Hey Dia-chan. Can I kiss you real quick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” The blush was back. “I mean…” She looked to the floor. “Yes. You can. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yohane didn’t need telling twice. She put a hand under Dia’s chin, tilting her head up to look her in the eyes. Then she closed the distance, placing a quick kiss upon Dia’s lips and pulling away with a smile. “You’re amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yohane…” An overwhelmed whine filled the air as Dia covered her smile with her hand. “Why are you doing this to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really fun.” She laughed before hesitating. They just kissed so that was obviously going to lead to more but did she dare ask? Yeah fuck it. “I want to spoil you more as maybe my… girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia seemed to freeze for a second before smiling. “Yes please… Though I think you’re going to kill me at this rate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle,” Yohane teased her with a wink which didn’t help. “Okay, I’m done, I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gosh.” She laughed, before glancing at a watch on her wrist for a distraction. “You know the play will be on soon. We should get going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She promptly stood up, dusting herself off and holding out her hand for Yohane to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just want a way out.” Yohane took it anyway, entwining their fingers together and letting Dia lead the way. As they were about to leave the park, she looked back and smiled. “You know. You’re right about the fountain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That caused both of them to giggle as they wandered along. It didn’t take much time before they reached the theater and bought tickets. They found their designated seats through all the groups of people. The lights dimmed, things quietened down and then the show started in a bright spectacle. Both of them watched in silence, intrigued by the story and how the performer really gave it her all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The play’s story concluded on a happy note. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yohane was satisfied with how it ended and enjoyed the whole thing immensely. Dia seemed a little perplexed so as they left the theater in search of food, Yohane asked her thoughts on the play. Next thing, Dia was giving off a big rant about how she wished they’d touched on that and done more about this. She concluded this saying she really loved the play and it was one of the best she had seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yohane chuckled, finding her passion so captivating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came to a nice restaurant, sitting at a table and ordering a meal. The two of them talked as they ate, both a little giddy but acting right because this was a high class place. Well, mostly right. At the end Yohane insisted she’d pay the bill and she did. The price made her want to die but she did it without complaint and kept up a slightly smug smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had set and it was starting to get late, Yohane knew she had some plants to water back at her apartment. Still they lingered on, not sure what to do and not wanting to leave. Eventually, Yohane decided to say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to come back to mine? We can just chill. I think a bottle of wine or champagne could make the evening a lot more fun, though. We can even do something lame like watch a movie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoped Dia got the message that there were no expectations or pressure here. Yohane had been on the receiving end of that shit before and she wanted to make sure Dia never felt that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia simply smiled. “That sounds nice. Really nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yohane grinned, slowly leading Dia back to where she’d parked for work. It turned out to be quite the trek but neither of them minded, too busy holding hands and enjoying each other's company to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her car was cheap and old but reliable. For that, Yohane adored the thing and could recount her road trips all around Japan. She looked forward to telling Dia all about them sometime… Then she figured out what she really looked forward to was the idea of going on a road trip with her. Pulling herself into focus, Yohane drove to her apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was small and definitely not impressive but it was a place she felt at home. Dia looked her humble abode up and down, finding all the candles, paintings, carvings and other decorations so interesting. She was very impressed to hear Yohane had made a lot of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia sat down on the couch while Yohane got out a fruity champagne. With a smile she poured a glass and smirked. Instead of passing it to Dia she pressed a kiss to her lips. Dia gladly kissed back, much more passionately than their first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a little while, Yohane pulled away, sipped her drink and enjoyed the bubbles. Both the ones in the champagne and the feelings caused by Dia. She stared into Dia’s adoring eyes, ending up just smiling dumbly. They kissed again and again until Yohane did actually kind of want to watch a movie or something. She suggested putting one on and Dia laughed, telling her to go ahead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yohane stalled and admitted the truth. “I have no idea what we should watch…” Then she got the perfect idea. “Tell me one of your favorites. No holding back. We’ll watch it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the spot again, Dia ended up blushing. “Well I… can’t really think of any…” She scratched at her mole. “In particular.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so full of shit. Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia caved and resigned herself to telling Yohane. Still she was forever shy about her interests and spoke meekly. “Salt of the Earth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Yohane replied, instantly looking for some streaming site or place that would let her rent the movie. Eventually she found something and managed to obtain this movie. Promptly putting it on only to pause it as she jumped up to make popcorn and get snacks. She returned to Dia a few minutes later and grinned. “I have prepared a banquet of sinful sugary treats”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia looked them over and laughed. “Kanan would have a nightmare with all this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Yohane hopped onto the couch, scooting up close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s diabetic… Wait, you didn’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Yohane answered, kinda reeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I suppose she didn’t talk about it much with Aqours.” Dia hummed, debating what to say in reply. “When she first got diagnosed with it when we were kids I remember her being quite upset about it. By the time we were in high school she was managing it perfectly, but I think it’s still a massive toll on her. Even if she likes to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She seems like the type to do that, yeah.” Yohane wondered how the hell she never noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... just try to be there for her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning her head on Dia’s shoulder, Yohane spoke softly. “I’m sure she appreciates it a lot. She’s lucky to have someone like you as a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to play the movie or…” she diverted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To give her a break, Yohane actually started the movie. Snuggling up to her, she enjoyed the film and Dia’s minor comments about the political climate at the time. Both the facts and the film itself turned out to be rather interesting. Yohane figured she could get used to this. Finishing work to go on a date with such an amazing woman before snuggling up with her on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a perfect Sunday.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a little fluff :&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>